Tanabata
by EWHH its Kenna
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Because he was never made to love and she was never made to be loved.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

Beauty.

The entrancing shamisen.

The enticing fans.

The exquisite seduction.

The recherché alcohol.

Captivating. Capturing. Charming.

Alluring you.

**(Then soon enough...)**

_Seducing you, bringing you so deeply into the trance that—_

**(...you're caught.)**

_—you never want it to end._

-

-

-

Welcome to Konoha!

One of the most renowned village in the world.

Welcome to the next..._escape_.

-

-

* * *

**Tanabata**

_(The Milky Way, a river made from stars that crosses the sky, separates these lovers, and they are allowed to meet only once a year.)_

* * *

Tanabata.

A name I have held so dear to my heart for centuries. The name is so grand in my mind; yet, distinctly different in reality.

Actually, to be specific, it's quite far from being anything astonishing at all.

Tanabata was undeniably far from where everyone expected me to originate from.

To be born and raised in the place.

_That place._

(Well, somewhat raised.)

It was like mixing up a cat with a dog.

It just didn't quite...fit.

_..._

_-&-_

_...  
_

So, with that in mind, suppose that you and I were sitting together. Just sitting there, staring out at the vast view of the Konoha districts, atop the roof of an extravagant building. I would stare in amazement at the grandeur sight right before my eyes; however, I would assume that you would not find it quite as interesting.

But, maybe...

_Just maybe..._

You were that one person.

That one person who would just sit there and stare with me. Sending your intense gaze above all of the buildings, watching in awe when you were given the ability to see how different each of Konoha's districts were.

If I were to be more precise, I'd say you were moreover intrigued.

The paramount of Konoha was its center, the spot where the Hokage lived in his tower. Not only was it representative of the Hokage's tower, but the festivities proved to give credit to its popularity as well. Each night the lights would shine; as well as, the moonlight shining upon the lake which lay in the very center of the district. It was then that the lake shimmered of diamonds and stars.

The Uchiha district followed right behind. It was actually the most astonishing of all the districts, that is when you didn't count the Hokage's tower and its surroundings.

Together, our minds would wander, our bodies still not moving a muscle. We would just be so utterly beheld by the sight. Then, we would eventually be as bold as to start a conversation, which would consist of our speculations on how the Uchiha clan had become so powerful—they even had their own district! What a dull topic, you might be thinking; however, to me and that special person, it would be quite interesting.

At the top of the district pyramid was the Uchiha district; at the bottom was Tanabata, the poorest section of Konoha.

And, I laugh once every so often when I hear it. Not because there was a funny occurrence in my past; but, at the irony of the name. You would think that it would be such a marvelous district for couples to have a honeymoon in, and then you'd be shocked to find the opposite.

Maybe one day it would bear significance, like a sign from the heavens, one of those omens, or maybe just a possible coincidence. I always scoff at that foolish idea.

How could the richest village in the _world _even have such a district?

No one knew.

The streets were filled with drug addicts, alcoholics, prostitutes, bikers, gangs. It was an unsafe choice for young women to walk alone and sometimes it wasn't even sufficient enough protection to be in a couple or group.

I was the beauty fished out of the sea. Well, maybe that one part of the ocean where waste was dumped; since that description would be best suitable for Tanabata.

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

That filthy terrain was where my feet first touched soil, where I took my first breaths, where I first opened my eyes.

Where I opened the cover to an old, dusty book, ragged from age. It was my life.

Inside were the things no one knew.

_No one._

Death held its secrets as strong as I would hold mine.

My whole life had been a secret. No one, not my closest friends, nor my _goshujin-sama _knew everything about me.

Throughout my life I found it hard to understand how anyone could live in such a world of sadness and treachery.

Even today, I still muse over the story to how I became a _geisha_.

I have no choice but to assume it was all just by luck.

Most certainly, it was never my dream.

My favorite dream was to become a fighter, which of course was absurd. No woman would ever be allowed to pursue such a career. It was still my secret dream, though. I even practiced (though I probably did everything wrong).

Then there were normal dreams, which were simply to become a kage.

Living that fairy tale life every girl dreamed of.

_..._

_-&-  
_

_..._

And in the beginning, _geisha_ wasn't even what everyone defines it as today.

To be honest, it was considerably _far _from it.

My! Why I was talking to a woman earlier this evening, and she had asked what my job had been when I was younger. I smiled elegantly and replied that I had been a geisha. That poor women! How her face had displayed so many different emotions, trying her best to feign a smile. But her eyes showed her newly-formed repulsion towards me.

I didn't quite understand the westernized term for _geisha_. But, later I learned that a geisha; such an elegant and admired woman in my world, had been turned into the definition of a prostitute!

A prostitute!

How appalled I was.

_Disgusted._

Why have so many words changed over the years?

Who even thinks of the idea to change a meaning of an already existing word!

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

The cover of the book has finally turned. The prologue has become the setting. My life just performed a disgraceful backflip to the start...

**-N-A-R-U-T-O-**

My parents died on my fourth birthday, setting the date to when I became a part of a completely, new family. I found a loving mother, a stern father, and the perfect, older sister, Hinata.

Hinata and I never walked around without each other.

We were inseperable.

It was the beginning of my love towards her; as well as, a life with them.

In response to the thoughts I had about my new family,_ reality set in._

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

But, this isn't a story on how my childhood wasn't the fairest, nor is it a happily ever after.

It is merely, _memoirs_.

Memoirs of a girl, out of the millions, named Sakura.

_Geisha_ entertain.

We don't sell our bodies.

We don't sell our will.

We sell our skills—to entertain men.

If you would like to have a drink, I would pour one for you.

I was just a half-life.

_His half-life._

But maybe...

**(Just, maybe...)**

On account we have one rule, in the life of a geisha.

We are never to fall in love.

And as you find the end of that prologue: there is a clean cut, blank page.

And, _that _is where my story begins.

**(...one day, I'll be more.)**

_..._

_..._

_-&-  
_

_Since, you are perfect;_

_and I am not._

_I'll drown in aesthetic,_

_until I get caught._

-x-

. _e_**nd o**f _pr**e**_f**ac**_e_—

* * *

**Reviews make me write :)**

XUchihaSakuraX


End file.
